FFFC Chapter 3
by PopeFrancisOfTheFilth
Summary: an0ther part of da st0ry b0ss, plase go read it


**Filthy Filthy Frank Club Chapter 3**

Recap: puhpuh frenkoo finished eatin his ramenz and is w8ing with the janitor for pink gui to show up

 **Intro**

I'M TAKIN YA TO FLAVA TOWNNNN~ I'M TAKIN YA TO FLAVAAAA TOWNNN

 **Flash to Pink Guy**

Pink Guy has been searching for Frank for 6 hours now, slowly getting closer to him through the GPS.

PG: "uhghaughauhguhgg! (hey look meng I found a school)"

Pink Guy then approaches the school, reaching the big gates with a bunch of school kids hanging around there.

Random Student: "Look at this pink faggot! He looks so retarded!"

PG: "ey b0ss u fagget go die (nigga tf u say I will beat ur ass)"

Random Student: "Alright then you bitch!"

PG: "GIBE DA RAMEN B0SS (nigga I'm summoning my black friends)"

Pink Guy slaps his asscheeks, where 4 of his kokujin brethren appear. Their names were Mamba, Jamal, Daqueerius, and b0b.

All 4: "Wassup my pink nigga? You need help? Aight just upload this shit on W0rld$tar after."

PG: "auuuuuuguuh!" (get this fagget my kokujins)"

The 4 immediately swarm the random student that made fun of Pink Guy and begin to destroy him like how Frank destroys his dick when he listens to caveman sex. Meanwhile, Pink Guy is recording them when Frank walks outside the school to see what has happened.

FF: "Pink Guy! What the fuck took you so long? This faggot janitor has been talking to me about his SoundCloud bullshit."

Amidst all the chaos, the 4 Literature Club girls peer through the clubroom window to see what is happening. 3 of the 4 girls were confused with what was going on, with only Monika staring with the most determined look on her face as if she wanted Pink Guy and Frank to win.

PG: "auuuuuuuuuuuuugh b0ss! (finally frank. That nibba talkin bout soundcloud might be a phony too u kno)"

Suddenly, the janitor that was behind Frank, slowly revealed himself.

Janitor: "So…you guys finally figured out who I was this whole time…I guess I might as well reveal myself."

The janitor removed his clothes and revealed his face and put on shades and a doo rag. His voice also changed as well.

?: "SURPRISE, SURPRISE! IT'S ME, POLITIKZ BITCHES! AND I WAS THE JANITOR THIS WHOLE TIME!

Frank, Pink Guy, and the 4 kokujins looked startled. Then outta nowhere, Politikz' friend Pookie showed up.

FF: "Pookie! I thought I killed you long ago! Pink Guy, get yourself ready!"

The 8 begin to fight, with Politikz and Pookie blasting their shitty mixtapes to ruin their taste in music.

FF: "HAVE SOME DRAKE YOU BITCHES!

Frank blasts some Drake, which causes the two to think about their ex girlfriends. Then the 4 kokujins swarm them and begin to roast their gay asses. Meanwhile the 4 Literature Club girls kept watching with a determined look to see Frank and Pink Guy win.

FF: "Pink Guy! Bring out the guns! It's time we finish them off!"

Pink Guy busts out his pistols and throws them to Frank and the 4 kokujins. They begin to shoot the 2 SoundCloud rappers and they get destroyed easily.

 **OOOH WATCHA SAYYYYYY~**

FF: "Nice job you guys! Alright I think it's time for you 4 to go."

All 4: "ay yo my nigga Pink Guy thanks for letting us fight for ya. Let Franku upload that vid online after, aight?"

PG: "auuuuuuuuugh yeh (aight my nigs cy'all)"

The 4 then disappear, and Frank and Pink Guy decide to go back inside the school. Monika immediately notices and decides to go find the 2 who are now wandering in the school.

Monika: "I'm gonna go look for those 2 now, I'll be back in a little!"

Natsuki: "Monika, what the hell?! I don't want those two gross things here with us!"

Monika rushes out the clubroom to go find the two, who were lost in the hallways of the school.

FF: "Pink Guy, where the hell are we going? Did you also at least eat before you came here?"

PG: "yee b0ss ur ghey (Yes my lord, I ate some vegetables and rice while I was in realm 0)"

While the two were walking around the hallways, they began singing some Pink Guy songs. This also made it easier for Monika to find them, as the songs were disgusting and repulsive.

FF: "…you're a fucking cunt! Shut the fuck up, nobody even wants you-"

Suddenly, Monika, Frank, and Pink Guy all meet together. Frank becomes shocked and Pink Guy runs and hides near one of the stairs.

 **END**

(It's Filthy Frank Muthafucka, it's Filthy Frank, BITCH!)


End file.
